whos the cullens?
by renesmeelover1
Summary: Well after the volturi came the fight never happened but Bella told Jacob totake renesmee and stay safe and what if she was a baby at the time and she somehow got separated from Jacob and lived in a orphanage all her life but jacob finds her there 6 years later but finds out she has no idea who she really is. renesmee carlie cullen.And all she remembers is a orange wolf-dog.
1. prologe

prolouge

I was only a baby when they gave me away and I was sceared. All I remember is a orange dog and then my memory is blank.


	2. Chapter 1- About me

Chapter 1 

6 years later

RPOV

I hate the orphanage. Simple as that. I have hated it ever since I came here which isn't a long time,it just feels like it.I have been here since i was a baby or at least thats what they tell me. I don't remember anything about before the orphanage well I was a baby at the time but I can remember a dog,a great big orange dog, I am so sure I can almost see it. After that all I can remember is the walls of this place .

Oh by the way,my name is Renesmee...Well no one knows my second name so they always put it down as unknown. There are a few things you should know about me:

I have been alive 6 years 4 mounths 12 days and 14 hours and in all that time I haven't said a single word.

I don't make friends that easily

I am fascinated by number;more like obsessed with numbers. In numbers I can see the past, present and future events .I show people the numbers so that people can help stop bad events from happening but no one ever listens.

When the bad events happen i can sometimes get stressed out and act out,NOT talking but... rocking myself and breathing fast and yes screaming .

DO NOT touch me unless I touch you.

I spend all my time with my note books or tablet which they give everyone in this place.

I do not talk at all I am mute.

Thats all you need to know about me.

The people that look after me are called Mike and Gina. Gina is strict and is always yelling and at first she would have starved me to death if mike was not around. She doesn't like me, Im a freak no one likes me... clearly my parents even don't like me

Mike is ok he doesn't yell or force me to do anything I do not want to do. He even gave me a desk for my room, my room,I used to share my room with a girl called Jodie but she used to get angry when she saw what I was writing she would grab it and would say something along the lines of

"What's this junk?! Is it rubbish?! Then she would put it in the bin. Then when I still didn't say anything she would take me by the shoulders and shake me and then I would get stressed out and start screaming. And then Gina would get angry and then they split us up she went to share with Annie I still hate her though I like being on my own witch in my case people don't really want to hang out with me. My desk is full of papers with numbers... 31831831831831831831831831831831831831831831831831 8318 Martin one of our old trainees took some of the papers and tracked it and the next day Gina fired him. I'm in my room now writing.

There was suddenly a bang at my door"RENESMEE SOMEONE HERE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

**who can it be!? can you guess please rate and review I will update as soon as possible  
xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**By the way when they are at school people always call her Nessie and by strangers Nessie. Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

"RENESMEE SOMEONE HERE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Yelled Mary from outside my bedroom door.

I didn't like Mary at all; she was Jodie's best friend, so of course she was mean to me, Best friends always hated their best friends enemies they both hate me.

"NESSIE HURRY UP!" She yelled from my door.

"HURRY UP!"

I got up and opened my door.

"Thank you, now hurry up Gina needs you...NOW" and then Mary walked away.

I went downstairs and knocked on Gina's office door. I then heard a loud voice,

"WHO IS IT!? ..."

I knocked again.

I then heard an unfamiliar husky voice

"Why...didn't... they... answer?"(This was though a door)

"Nessie come in" I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi nessie, come and have a seat "why is Gina being so nice all of a sudden?

"Nessie I would like to introduce you to good friends of mine"

"Hello, your names nessie right?" I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING.

"Her name is Renesmee and she has a condition .she does not talk or like to be touched"

"What! did you just say Renesmee!" Yelled the stranger

"Yes renesmee...Cullen "What did she just say! I gave her a glare.

The stranger just stood there for a moment and then said

"ren-r-rensemee c-c-Cullen...S-s-sorry I have to go bye" He said and started to put his coat on and headed for the door.

"What! Wait! Wait! JACOB BLACK GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! " shouted Gina as Jacob got up. But it was too late. Jacob had already gotten up and walked away.

I turned and stared at Gina. Jacob black. Renesmee Cullen... I never show my emotion Untill now. I am mad. she knew someone who knew my parents.I turn around grab a pen and A piece of paper from mikes desk and wrote:

318

Gina's face went pale. And after a pause she said

"Mike! Take renesmee to her room she will have no dinner none and she is to be dressed to go to a meeting. We are going to make Jacob black take her back if it kills me.!"

31831831831831831831831831831831831831831831831831 8318318318318318318318

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed that chapter

Is it good is it bad you tell me ! xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**BTW, Jacob has not seen Renesmee in 6 years since she was taken from him (kidnapped) and she was called here by his dads friend to THINK about adopting a child and when he heres the name RENESMEE CULLEN. He is still to shocked and leaves. Renesmee has no powers like in breaking dawn. Her power is that she can see the past present and future in numbers and she can she the mathematical indesigns of the universe. SHE DOES NOT TALK.(YET) ? Here is the next chapter! **

**JACOB POV**

_Flashback_

_Me and my pack phased and joined the Cullen's on the snowy white field. The voltori were about to charge at us._

_Bella turned to me and said _

" _Take care of my daughter" Wait what did she just say ? _

"_Go on go take her make sure she is safe I hope we will meet again Jacob, "Answered Edward _

_And so as the black coats came forward I took Renesmee from bella's arms (a baby ) And did what I had to do . I ran. Renesmee was on my back in a basket. Wait I can hear something. Something coming . something is behind me .WAIT not something ! somethingS were there there were four vampires behind me-chasing me and they were gaining. Then I heard it a baby scream I turned around and they were running off with renesmee , sprinting with Renesmee – away from me then I was hit from the back unable to walk as I fell with pain I did the only thing I could do .Yell ._

"_RENESMEE" I yelled _

"_RENEMSMEE" _

_Flash back_

"RENESMEE!"

I woke up.

I have been having these dreams for 6 years.

Renesmme's probably dead because of me. ButI can't help it It was all my fau- WAIT!

I remember now! Renesmee! She was Alive! I would recognise her from anywhere! she was at the orphanage with friends mom Gina. She told me about her but I wasn't listen. I was to drawn to her - It all makes sense now! Because I imprinted on her I knew it was her but I was so shocked at the time.

I told Gina before the meeting that I was looking to adopt- no-yes-no-yes-yes I will-will.

I am Going to adopt Renesmee and take her home TODAY!

With that i got up and grabbed my jacket and ran to my rabbit ( car) and drove to the orphangge, There was traffic-lots of traffic. I finnaly got there in half an hour and walked up the drive and knocked on the door.

knock knock knock

Mike was the one who opened the door. ( I heard screaming in the background)

"Sorry Jacob this really isn't a good time" he said

"Ummmm is gina avalible "

"Is it important " He questioned

"YES!" i ANSWERD

"Ok come in and wait in the office but sorry about the screaming "

Ok thanks- who's screaming?

He hesitated "You met her yesterday "he answered finally.

"Wait Renesmee ?!"

"Yes her and she won't calm down at- WAIT Jacob stop you can't go up there " he started yelling at me to stop running but I was already up the stairs and at Renesmees door .

I opened it .She was staring at the clock, screaming. She must of heard me because she turned around and stopped.

"Jacob come down- she's stopped- ummmmm Jacob do you think you could keep her quete for a few minutes' " asked mike from the door

"Yeah sure"

I turned to renesmee and Looked her straight in the eye and said

Hello Renesmee,My names Jacob- we met yesterday... I am going to be taking care of you for a while.

And for someone who doesn't show emotion. I thought I saw her smile.

**Thank you for reading **

**Please review "! I will hopefly have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RENESMEE POV

On average, a person will say 2250 words per day to 7.4 other people. We send over 300 billion emails, 19 billion text messages in addition to this giant mosaic of patterns and proportions. The diagrams, mathematical models, are hidden in plain sight, you just need to know where to look, but only some of us see how the pieces fit together. It is all predetermined by mathematical probabilities, my job is to connect those numbers to those destined to meet, those whose destinies are touching. I was born October 26, 2000, I have been alive for 6 years, 4 months, 28 days and 15 hours and all this time, I never said a single word. But no matter, now I have someone who can hear me. Jacob can hear me .Over the last few months he has visited me every day from walking me to school to spending the whole weekend with me And I mean all weekend. My bedroom window has a tree next to it and that makes it easy for him to climb into my bedroom so Jacob stays in my room.-all night and tells me things while I write and listen. 318318318318318318 31833183183183183183183 18318. The numbers mean something-I don't want it to happen-I have to tell Jake.-Its happening 318318318

When he finally fell asleep I grab my blanket and cover him and put my note book on his lap.

He woke up and looked at my notebook:

318318318318318318318 3183318318318318318318318318. .318331831831831831831833183318318318318318318.318 3318318318318318318318318.318331831831831831831831 8318.318318318318318318318318318318318318318318318 318318318 3183318318318318318318318318. .318331831831831831831833183318318318318318318.318 3318318318318318318318318.318331831831831831831831 8318.318318318318318318318318318318318318318318318 318318318 3183318318318318318318318318. .318331831831831831831833183318318318318318318.318 3318318318318318318318318.318331831831831831831831 8318.318318318318318318318318318318318318318318318 318318318 3183318318318318318318318318. .318331831831831831831833183318318318318318318.318 3318318318318318318318318.318331831831831831831831 8318.318318318318318318318318318318318318318318318 318318318 3183318318318318318318318318. .318331831831831831831833183318318318318318318.318 3318318318318318318318318.318331831831831831831831 8318.318318318318318318318318318318318

"Nessie what is all this,are you trying to tell me something?"

I got up and moved to the calendar and circuled 18th of march ( now count up the months January=1 febuary = 2 march= 3)now if you have figured this out then you would have got that 318 stands for march 18th .

"Ness its a date! you have given me a date! Whats it for?" he asked me clearly confused.

I then went to my notebook and added a spiral –from the centre around around around it went and I knew what it meant an logo- a logo to a mental hospital..

Jake took the notebook and looked closely for a long while. I sat there for a long while and he finnaly realesd what it meant.

"NO! they are not taking you away to some hospital just because you have a gift! an amazing gift!"

Finnaly I thought someone realased what this meant someone followed the connections. And have come up with an result! The pain of this part of the universe will decrese- for a while.

Jacob said

"I promise this isn't going to happen!,they are not going to take you away."

With that Jacob went downstairs and stormened into ginas office.

He needs help I can see it, I got my notebook and wrote

2 4

2 4

2 4

**thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it please please review If I do not get many reviews I will stop writing the story because If I can be botherd to take time and write a story then atleast you can say it is : ok,bad,good SOMETHING **

**BTW: the cullens ( esme,carlises,emment,roasalie,alice,bella,Edward) have no idea about the where abouts of renesmee as they have not seen her in 6 years and think see may be dead and for all you know the cullens might be dead to . **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

JACOB POV

I said."Nessie I promise this isn't going to happen!,they are not going to take you away." I left nessie writing in her notebook.

With that I went downstairs and stormened into Ginas office.

"Jacob-what are you doing here its 9 o clock at night!"

"How dare you!"

"What is it J-"

318- march 18th the spiral is a logo of a mental hospital- you were going to send her there without my permission!

"That little brat I have kept her all these years even got her when she was a baby and all that time she knew what we would do to her. She writes the past presest and future in numbers do you know how much money I would make ! But no she doesn't talk so by sending her to a hospital then-"

"HOLY CRI KETS-you were the person that stole nesssie! and...and... its all about the money!"

"Jacob get out! If you ever come back here then I will call the police!"

"You cant b-"

The door opened and nessie with her notebook came in she stood beside me and dropped her notebook by my feet

2 4

2 4

2 4

2 4

"Jacob get out!"

Nessie...started swaying... and ...held my hand!

"Ness!"

"Thats impossible she never touches anyone!" Gina said,or rather yelled.

"nessie what are you trying to tell me! nesiie pointed at her notbook and then to globe ."

I went over to the globe and realesed what it meant 2 = B 4= D they were coordinatntes !

"Nessie you genius "

"Go get your bag ness,what ness what are you wearing it already." wow she was good.

"No you are not taking her ! " shoted gina

Nessie ran out of the room and I followed and was a little way behind , she ran tovthe rabbit and unlocked it, wait did she have my keys?

I got in the driver's side and drove.

"Ness we are going to meet some friends of mine"

And with that we drove down the road and was driving ... Forks.

12 hours later


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RENESMEE POV

12 HOURS LATER

There are 3 million species of animals living in tropical rainforest, and one of them, the redfire ant, lives underground, under constant threat of annihilation from flash floods. Nature doesn't care, if a species wants to survive, it has to prove it deserves to. When the floods come, fireants hold on to each other, creating a living raft that could float untill the water recedes, months if necessary. So how does the species figure something like that out? Instinct? Trial and error? Was there one fireant that was being swept away by the rushing water, and grabbed on to another ant, only to find that together, they could float? What if you were that one who knew what needed to be done, but you had no words? How do you make the others understand? How do you call for help?

It has been 12 hours 13 minutes' and 45 seconds since we left the orphanage. I know this because I have Jacobs's phone. Jacob didn't know I had his phone as he would of probbley would have taken it off me but this was important there was a connection to this phone to my parents-I was in the back seat so Jacob could not se what I was doing he would probbley think the phone was my tablet-wich of course I took. I was flicking thourgh the phone until I clicked on to the gallery ( photos) there was lots of pictures from

flowers

-animals

- an orange wolf – And it looks like the one I saw before

a horse

some girl

some guy

a group photo under the name of cullens house-.- Cullens wasn't that what gina said my second name was!- before ness was born.

Ness! before ness was born! He knew my family! He knew my mom and dad!

I started to SCREAM! Jacob pulled over to the side of the road.

"Nessie what is it whats wrong- you hungry tired-what nessie talk!"

I stopped screaming and got out the car- lucky for me there was a hotel 3 meters away and I walked towards there.

"Nessie stop!"

"Nessie!"

I walked in to the building and Jacob came up behind

"Fine you want to stay here then fine we will stay here!"

Jacob did all the booking and stuff and then turned to me.

"Come on ness Lets go " I could tell he was mad at me. good.

I got in the room and layed on the bed

"Ness what were you thinking! You nearly made me crash the car and then you get out and walk off-you never do that to me again-do you hear me!"

"Ness?" I didn't feel well I knew I had a tempreture

Jacob felt my tempreture- "Oh my god ness-you are burning up!"

He ran to the bathroom and got a cloth and put it under the cold tap.

"Here ness!" he put it on my forehead- he was touching me-NO

I threw the cloth off and got his got his phone and brought up the picture of the cullens and put it next to my notebook where I wrote a new number :

5991 5991 5991

"Nessie why do you have my-oh ness-ummmm?"

"I thought I deleted my phone um ness do you know who they are- oh wait of course you do um ness- W-"

"what do you want me to do"

I looked at him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**RENESMEE POV **

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews**** I really appreciate it ! And no nessie did not call the cullens and talk – she DOES NOT TALK –SHE found a group photo of the cullens and wants to see them and has a fit( crys and sways and breaths heavy) - and she is ill by the way-she has a tempreture! and shows Jacob the photo and the number He asks her what do you want me to do and she looks at him – gina is still in this story I am afraid.**

**Enjoy**

7 billion people live on this small planet, suspended in the vastness of space and we are alone. The meaning of all this is the great mystery of our fragile existence. Perhaps the fact of being alone in the universe unites us, makes us depend on each other for small things, creating a quantum correlation between you and me, between us. And if this is true, then we live in a world where anything is possible.

"what do you want me to do ness "

I looked at him.

I pointed my weak hand towards the photo and wrote a new number 5991.

"Ness um,um,I don't know how to tell you this but um they are PROBBLEY dead ness( not they are dead they are PROBBLEY)" He said with a pained look on his face.

I pointed to the new number

5991

and THEN went on his phone and went on the internet- And brought up a premire inn WEBSITE -before darkness over came me.

JACOB POV

Nessie pointed to her notebook ( WHY CANT SHE JUST TALK!) and then on my phone. And then suddenly collapsed.

"Nessie are you-" I saw what was on the phone.

a premire inn website with 6000 rooms available- And then it hit me- 5991 was a room number of a premire inn-which was the hotel we were staying in right now. Nessie really could see the future because she knew all this time that there was something in that room that could help me . I grabbed the key to the room-after tucking in renesmee and making sure she was ok- I need to get her some medicine- and then left the room-and locked the room door behind me.

Well we were room 5002 Then we were not that far off from 5991 I walked along the corridor and finnaly I was outside the room 5991 I was about to knock when the door opened suddenly.

"Watch were youre goi-!"

"Jacob is that really you!"

I looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes looking strat at me. And I just straight back at them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**JACOBS POV**

"Jacob is that really you!"

I looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes looking straightt at me. And I just straight back at them.

"Hello?! Jacob...Jacob?!"

Blackness over came me... And then I couldn't see anything. My last thought was...Renesmee...

RENESMEE POV

400,090 babies will be born today. Each of them unique. And each one of them a link in the greater human chain. And the moment their umbilical cord is severed, they'll become an individual with their own hopes, dreams and desires. But in fact, each one of us is actually made up of a dozen different systems which in turn comprise of 60 trillion cells and those cells …. What appears to be an individual is actually a network. Each one of us is a living breathing community, but it doesn't stop there. Why would it?

Jacob left the room and locked the door from the outside. I picked up my notebook. And I wrote a new series of numbers 10262000. I got up and unlocked the door And followed him to the room 5991 . I saw him about to open the door –and a teenager with long brown hair open the door .

"Jacob is that really you!" she asked

He looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes looking straightt at Him. And he just straight back at them.

"Hello?! Jacob...Jacob?!" He passed out. The girl was panicking and was about to lift him up when I came around the corner and stood the other side of him. She just stared at me. After a while She asked me :

"Who are you little one?"

I didn't answer

She put down her bag and asked me again

"whats your name little one?"

Jacob started turning and woke up.

"What happend?"

The women turned her attention to Jacob and said:

" You passed out when you saw me and this little girl appeard?"

"What little girl?- Oh you mean ness- oh sorry I haven't introduced you to yet

Bella this is renesmee –Renesmee this is Bella – Your mom "

I heard a scream from inside the room behind us and then...

**Please review my story!**


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

bellas pov

I heard a scream from inside the room behind us and then...

Alice was next to us and was sqealing and right behind her was Edward and carlise and esme and the rest of the family ...

The girl claims to be me my daughter! But Jacob went away and she must of died and...and

!NO!" I yelled at Jacob I looked him straight in the said

" How dare you say this girl is my daughter! My daughter died along time ago and that is the way it is staying. I cant bear it "

And with that I ran down the hall and I stopped when I was on the 5th floor.( they were on the 17th floor) I turned around and saw Edward and carlise behind me .

"That really was her wasn't it ?"

Edward and carlise exchanged glances

"I had a good look at her mind and... yes she is...( I started to look away)Bella listen to me,she will forgive us but there is something you need to know she is so special, she is sort of like alice you know in a way because she can see the future and past and present but in numbers and mathimaticul patterns, you see numbers she sees the universe. But she gets stressed out when there is a bad thing happening tha no one has tried to fix and ... you should see what she sees in the world and how she sees it ...I don't know how but she is thinking what event is more important"

So she will fogive me ?"

"She dosen 't talk- She has not talked her whole life "

"What why?"

"I don't know"

RENESMEE POV

I can tell they are talking about me I can see it. But my mom is not important I need people to understand me I need to find this boy first.

I go to my notebook and start writing.

1026200010262000102620001026200010262000

A week later...

BELLA POV

"Its been a week Edward a whole week why wont she talk to me?-or anyone for that matter"

I turned my head and saw her writing in her notebook . she has been writing in that for a whole wont let anybody see it and if we try to see she will move away and start writing in a new place.

"I don't know love sorry."

"Well read her mind then ceverclogs"

"I tryed that already-It is kind of hard to explain but the thing is um well My heard hurts when I concentrate on her brain Its filled with numbers that connect to events in perfect order of numbers and its so much to take in for my mind that i cant stay in there long and alI I here from her normaly is the number sequence on but its like she controls when I hear her."

"So you cant read her mind-so we will never know why she doesn't –what about alice"

"She can't see her future"

I turned around and looked at Renesmee sitting WRITING.

What kind of child doesn't talk to her parents-its so unfair.

Just then alice and jasper followed by emmet and Rosalie came and sat down in front of Renesmee at the table.

They all looked at her.

Then much to anyones surprise renesmee got up and walked to alice who had chosen the seat on the end . And held out her notebook and shoved it into alice.

ALICE POV

She shoved it into my stomach.

I grabbed the saw she wrote something.

1026200 over and over and over again-It filled 3 pages of a a4 notebook double sided .

As alice stared at it – she got a vision.

VISION

The with the curly hair sat there writing in his notebook-He looked up and said

"I need to find her"

And carried on writing

1026200

END OF VISION

I looked up at renesmee and then at Edward.

"Did you see that Edward?-I think she is communicating with this boy."

Yes I saw it – whos the boy-and by girl-Renesmee "He said and knelt by in front of her

"Do you know that boy-why does he need to find you"

She turned around by that time everyone was gatherd around .

She went over to wear everyone sat and stared ad looked them all strat in the eye.

RENESMEE POV

"Renesmee "asked bella "Are you ok sweetheart "  
I turned and looked at her-and said nothing .

"Renesmee?" she begged

I then layed down on the sofa.

Carlise came over and looked at me.

"Renesmee are you feeling ok?"

He felt my head ...

"OMG SHIT! renesmee you are burning up- Esme passs me my medical bag and jasper go get me a wet bandie from the kitchen.-Edward come and sit with renesmee"They all did what they were instruckted to do

I lay there- I was unaware of the pain they where talking about.

I need to find him

I had to find him

I will find him

My thoughts were interrupted by the frezzing cold bandie on my forehead- No they weretouching me – NOOOO!

i RIPPED TO HAND OFF ME WITH SUCH FORCE-

"Renesme stop!" yelled Jacob

I looked up and saw Edward – my dad -look up at me .-I looked at him .

Everyone started looking away-going away – giving up more like.

I grabbed Edwards-dads – hand that was still holding the bandie – and

"f-f-f-f"

"Renesmee are you trying to say something."

"F-f-f-f-f-f-Fi-fi-fi"

"Carlise come quick!"

Carlise was thare in a flash and was looking at renesmee .

I tryed again.

"FI-fi-fi-"

Everyone looked with amazmont – They all stared with doubt.

Still holding Edwards and I looked at alice and

"find him" I said

**Did you like my chapter?**

**Please review !  
Is it good or bad?  
So who is this boy and why do they need to find each other **

**she spoke her first words**

**Thanks for reading my chapter! **

**xx**


End file.
